


Don't hold back

by Apocalypse_the_Abysswalker



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Hate Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex, Shota, Shotacon, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocalypse_the_Abysswalker/pseuds/Apocalypse_the_Abysswalker
Summary: Killua finds himself in Hisoka’s room at the Heavens Arena. Can the magician help him vent his aggression?
Relationships: Hisoka/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Don't hold back

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly just smut, be warned that this contains an underage character and slight dub-con. There are also (brief) mentions of possible Killua x Illumi and Killua x Gon, but it doesn’t happen in this fic, characters just talk about it, so it's not tagged.

The days at Heavens Arena got quite dull and boring after some time. Killua was training with Gon every day, but it was nothing compared to the harsh assassin training he had back at home.

He was getting pent up, eager for a good fight, but he wasn’t going to have any soon. Since they reached the 200th floor, they promised Wing to wait and train to get stronger before fighting someone. Killua was confident in his abilities, but he didn’t want to break his promise, so he waited and trained, trying to suppress his bloodlust.

But it was getting unbearable. He needed to find a way to vent his suppressed aggression, or he might end up seriously injuring Gon while training.

Without really thinking it through, he found himself at Hisoka’s door. He wasn’t even sure what he wanted from him. The clown will probably just laugh at him, but it was worth a try. Killua knew that Hisoka would understand how he feels, unlike Gon.

He didn’t even knock at the door, and it swung open. Hisoka must have sensed his aura.

„Oh, did I do something to anger you? Your bloodlust can be sensed from miles away,“ says the magician, smiling and licking his lips. Looking quite amused, he steps aside to let Killua into his room. Killua steps inside, silently.

„So, to what do I own the pleasure of having you here? Did you get tired of your little friend?“ Hisoka says, and Killua briefly regrets coming to his room. The magician’s voice sounds so pleased that it’s annoying.

It's partly true and it makes Killua angry. The clown should have no idea about how he feels. Killua loves spending time with Gon, but the more time he spends with him, the more aware he is of the differences in their mentality.

Gon is so innocent and clueless about how the world works. It makes Killua feel dirty and stained because of all the torture and fucked up things he went through. Although he loves Gon, sometimes he can't bear being with him. Not because he would dislike what kind of person Gon was. It was quite the opposite - it made him jealous, aware of who he could have been if he wasn’t abused his whole life.

Hisoka closed the door behind him and locked it. Standing uncomfortably close to Killua, he put a finger under the boy’s chin and lifted his head to look into his eyes.

„What is it that you want from me?“ Hisoka asked. He was adept at reading other people’s feelings, and he could see right through Killua. Thankfully, Hisoka knew very well that there are other ways to vent aggression than just fighting and killing.

Killua flinched away from the touch, slapped Hisoka’s hand away, but remained silent.

Hisoka moved closer, his muscular body pressing Killua against the door. Killua looked so fragile, felt so small against him, but Hisoka knew very well that the boy is far from helpless. There was so much strength and power in that small body. If Hisoka didn’t have his abilities, the boy could kill him in a few seconds, effortlessly. If he lowered his guard, he could very well _die_ despite how powerful he is. It should be scary, but it did the opposite to Hisoka. He was getting turned on.

He leaned closer, his breath hot against Killua’s ear.

„I can take care of you~,“ Hisoka whispered, his voice husky and seductive.

His hand gripped Killua’s jaw, not too tight to bruise but enough to hurt a bit. He looked into Killua’s eyes, and they were dark, almost empty. Hazy and clouded not by desire, but by bloodlust.

It was a dangerous game that Hisoka decided to play, but he loved gambling. It seemed like it would be all or nothing with Killua. Hisoka knew that he might end up impaled by Killua’s claws, but he decided it’s worth the risk.

He leaned down and kissed Killua.

It could barely be called a kiss. Killua was breathless, biting Hisoka’s lips until they were bloodied and bruised, licking up the drops of blood and moaning at the coppery taste.

It was all Hisoka was hoping for and more.

Killua’s claws appeared, and shredded through Hisoka’s tank top, leaving deep red marks on the skin underneath.

Hisoka didn’t complain about it, a smile still dancing across his bloodied lips. Killua’s hand wrapped around Hisoka’s throat like he was deciding if he wants to fuck or murder the clown. He pressed down just enough to prove his point, not to actually choke.

„You tell anyone about this, and you are dead,“ Killua stated calmly. Some switch must have flipped inside him because he looked nothing like usual. There was a predatory smile on his lips, and not a single hint of humanity in his eyes, only darkness.

Hisoka nodded. He was sure that Killua alone couldn’t defeat him in a one on one fight. But then there was Illumi. He had a strange obsession with his little brother, so possessive that it made Hisoka wonder what exactly was going on between them. He was sure that if Illumi discovered that he laid a single finger on Killua, he would chase Hisoka to the end of the world to murder him (probably slowly and painfully).

The danger only excited him. He was painfully hard in his pants. Killua could feel it pressing against him.

Hisoka lifted the boy, letting him wrap his legs around his waist. Killua’s heart was hammering in his chest, and he wanted to resist, to run away, but his body was clearly enjoying what was happening.

He was blushing when experienced hands carried him to bed and slowly undressed him.

Hisoka was staring at his body with hunger in his eyes, like a predator looking down at his prey. It made Killua try to hide his body with his hands, one across his chest, one at his crotch.

„Don’t be shy~“ purred Hisoka and forced his hands away, grabbing both of Killua’s wrists with one strong arm and pinning them above his head.

„S… stop!“ Killua shouted when Hisoka’s fingers began trailing across his chest, and down.

His body was speaking otherwise, he was already half-hard. When Hisoka wrapped his long fingers around Killua’s cock, the boy moaned.

„Oh, do you want me to stop? But you are enjoying this so much~“ Hisoka said and let go of Killua’s wrists. The boy punched him as soon as he was freed, and Hisoka didn’t dodge despite expecting it.

„So much anger,“ Hisoka purred, „you can unleash it all, I can handle it~“ It earned him another punch, and his nose started bleeding. He smiled and licked his blood.

Despite the violence, or maybe because of it, he was enjoying this turn of events.

He moved between Killua’s legs and wrapped his lips around his pretty cock, which was fully hard.

„ _Fuck,“_ Killua moaned and bucked his hips up into the wet heat.

His claws were still out, and they dug into Hisoka’s shoulders. He moved one hand into Hisoka’s hair, gripping it painfully and forcing his head all the way down, then moving it up and down like it was a sex toy, and not a person pleasuring him.

Hisoka didn’t mind the treatment. He liked it rough. But when he felt Killua getting close, tensing under him, he lifted his head, denying Killua a chance to come inside his mouth.

„What the fuck-„ said Killua angrily „don’t stop, you idiot!“

Hisoka just smiled stupidly. He loved teasing people. And Killua was so cute when he was desperate.

„Beg for it,“ Hisoka said cruelly. He gave Killua’s cock a few long, wet licks, driving him crazy, but not giving him enough stimulation to tip him over the edge.

„Never,“ Killua growled.

Hisoka decided to go further. He put one of his long fingers on Killua’s lips, forcing it past his teeth into his mouth.

He expected the bite that followed. 

„Lick it, or it’s going in dry,“ he warned Killua. The boy paused, weighing his options, and decided to lick the finger, even sucking on it.

Hisoka was baffled. It was obvious from Killua’s reactions that he isn’t the first to do these things to him. Just who was the first one to enjoy this little fruit before him?

When he pressed the finger inside Killua’s ass, the boy relaxed around it pretty quickly, and his eyes rolled back with pleasure. It was obvious that he had some experience, this was not a reaction you would get from someone who isn’t used to having something stuck inside his ass.

Hisoka was determined to find out who taught the boy these things.

„Do you like it Killu? Does your brother play with you like this?“ he asked shamelessly.

Killua tried to punch him again but missed because of his aroused state.

„You shameless bastard,“ growled Killua, neither confirming nor denying the statement.

„Or was it your sweet little Gon~?“ asked Hisoka.

Killua was sick of playing the clown’s games. At that point, he was considering leaving and jerking off in his own room. But the magician’s tongue felt so _good_ on his cock.

„I’ll tell you if you will make me come with that filthy mouth of yours,“ he said.

Hisoka licked his lips again. „You already told me.“

Killua’s eyes widened. He didn’t say anything. _Just how could the clown know?_

Hisoka could find his answers in the changes in Killua’s expressions, the subtle emotions written across his face.

„Shh, I’m not telling anyone,“ Hisoka assured him and continued to tease the boy who was so desperate to come that he would do _anything._

“ _Hisoka,”_ Killua growled, reaching his limits.

The magician made no move to satisfy the boy.

“Please _,”_ Killua said, his words dripping hate and poison. His voice didn’t sound like he was begging; it sounded more threatening, and Hisoka acted like he didn’t hear it, giving a few more licks to Killua’s hard cock but making no move to make him come.

“ _Please,”_ Killua said again, this time sounding more desperate, his voice cracking.

_“Please, just…-“_

He was a beautiful sight to behold, so desperate and lost.

Hisoka wasn’t merciful, and he wasn’t going to give the boy the completion he wanted anytime soon. He added another finger inside Killua’s ass and begun scissoring them. He wasn’t gentle with his motions, because he could see that the boy was used to it.

Killua seemed to enjoy the rough preparation because he didn’t complain. He was moaning, his cheeks blushing, eyes completely glazed and hazy with pleasure. The bloodlust in them seemed to be diminishing. Such a sight was too much for Hisoka. He unzipped his pants, pulling out his huge cock.

“Can it fit inside you, Killua?” he purred, not waiting for a reply, pressing into Killua’s tight ass. The boy tensed, his arms pressing against Hisoka’s chest as if trying to push him away. But Hisoka knew very well that the attempt was half-hearted at best, because if Killua wanted to push him away, he could send him flying across the room with his strength.

Killua was unbearably tight, so much that Hisoka could lose it and come right away if he wasn’t so experienced. Still, he couldn’t hold back a moan.

“Ahh, Killu, you feel so good, I can’t wait to destroy your little body~,” he said with his lewd, perverted voice. That voice was affecting Killua more than he wanted to admit. It was annoying, yes, but it was also turning him on and making him want to submit and please the clown.

It wouldn’t work like that normally or course, but in his hazy, aroused state, it was doing wonders.

“ _Just fuck me already,”_ Killua said, and Hisoka allowed himself to stop holding back and just ruin the little assassin because he was literally asking for it.

Hisoka pressed deeper and begun fucking Killua harshly without giving him time to get used to his size. He would probably hold back if it was anyone else, but knowing that Killua was used to pain, he had no reason to be gentle.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re so _tight,”_ he _moaned,_ moving his hands to choke Killua. It was not really surprising, but the boy seemed to love it rough. He was moaning so loudly that everyone in the rooms next to Hisoka’s room could probably hear it, but Hisoka honestly didn’t give a fuck.

“ _Harder,”_ Killua moaned, and Hisoka was more than happy to give it to him. One of his strong hands stayed at the boy’s neck, choking hard enough for him to feel it, but not hard enough to make him lose consciousness. His other hand moved to the boy’s nipples, pinching them with enough force to cause pain, neither gentle nor caring, tugging hard enough to hurt.

 _“Yes, just like that-“_ Killua moaned breathlessly, getting close to coming again.

Hisoka smiled again, controlling himself even with his mind clouded by pleasure. Just when the boy looked like he might come, Hisoka paused, stopping his movements.

“What the fuck Hisoka- please!” Killua cried out.

“Beg for it,” Hisoka said once more.

“Please, please let me come!” Killua almost _screamed_. He was long past caring for his pride. “Please fuck me _hard,_ I’m so close, _please let me come!”_

Hisoka decided that he teased the boy enough, and he gripped his little, throbbing cock.

“Come for me Killu,” he said while fucking the boy hard and rough, just like he loved it, and pumping his cock with his hand.

Killua’s eyes rolled back, and tears began streaming down his cheeks.

“ _Fuck, I’m.... ahh,”_ Killua moaned and came, covering his chest and Hisoka’s hand with his come. The intensity of his orgasm blinded him, crashing through his body with such an intensity that he thought he would die. He never experienced such strong, overwhelming pleasure. He was shaking, eyes unfocused, mouth open and drooling. 

It was such a sight that it tipped Hisoka over the edge too. He leaned down and bit Killua’s shoulder harshly, tasting blood, before coming inside the boy.

It felt better than he expected. Killua was just delicious, such a pervert hiding in a little boy’s body.

Hisoka collapsed on top of him, struggling to catch his breath.

Killua recovered rather quickly.

“Move,” he said simply. And Hisoka was collected enough to pull out and lay down next to him. He expected Killua to want some cuddles afterward, but none of that was happening. Killua just wiped the come into the sheets, and begun dressing.

Hisoka didn’t comment on it, didn’t say a word even when Killua was leaving.

“I’m here if you ever want this again-“ he managed to say, but Killua was already shutting the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I recently joined twitter, you can say hi or burn me at a stake or something. Find me at https://twitter.com/abysswalking_a


End file.
